The Maze: Via Purifico
by ToonyTwilight
Summary: Getting lost and fighting evil snails is all in a days work for your name ! Anti SoraxReader


The Maze: Via Purifico

Getting lost and fighting evil snails is all in a days work for (your name)!

Anti SoraxReader

Don't own kingdom hearts or Final Fantasy X

[1] Think Haru from Fruits basket

[2]Ed from fma!

______________________________________________________________________

(Your name) sighed, she was _sure_ now that she and Orsa were lost. It was strange how it happened, they had landed in a world called Spira in the main city called Bevelle, apparently it was the same world they had visited one before but… they were in the past, when Sin was still causing death and pain. The portal Orsa made ended up inside the big gates of the city and in a second the (hair colour) girl and heartless had guns pointed at them by soldiers. Then they were thrown into a maze called the Via Purifico and were separated for a while.

"Where could that boy be? On second thought where am I?" (your name) asked herself. She was thankful that she got a new weapon to fight with, as she held her long assassin daggers in her hands. There were no heartless on this world, Orsa not counted, but fiends were aplenty!" Ok what did Riku always tell me? Oh yes when lost in a maze or cave follow the walls!" So with that (your name) stayed close to the walls as she walked, slashing fiends who got in her way.

____________________________________________________________

"Why me?… Ok never mind! Orsa your mission is to find your (your name) and kill anything that gets in your way. Failure is not a option!" the heartless, Orsa told himself. He was pissed off, why? Well first he let them get captured, held at gun point, tossed in some maze and had (your name) taken from him! He could just see her scared, tears forming, cold and bloody form being chased and attacked by these monsters! (your name) was defenseless, she **needed** him!

This made him even more angry, as he ran in the maze only to bang into bars… for the tenth time in twenty minutes, only to find he was in the place he started at. While Sora was a klutz and Roxas was unlucky, Orsa has the worst sense of direction anyone had ever seen! Even (your name) commented on it saying it was worse than a cows![1]

"I have found a new evil I call it a maze! Well if you cant find a door…make your own!"[2]

___________________________________________________________

"_Slash through the darkest night,_ " she sang quietly as she stabbed yet another fiend. (Your name) got nervous when it was too quite and so she sang.

"_Please foe fall by thy hand,_

_Please friend stay by thy side,_

_Let me bare my pain and your sorrow,_

_Let you enjoy my happiness and your joy_"

Another slash, another block, another dodge, another kick, another kill and another song. A song with and without meaning.

"_Please let your tears fall,_

_Never hide behind fake smiles and promises,_

_Please hold me close, please don't push me away,_

_Don't destroy my faith, please don't release me."_

_"As I walk away, walk away,_

_When will you chase after me? Will you cry out now?_

_Will you fight for me? Will you save me? Will you care for me?"_

_"na, na, na, nana,_

_Lies,_

_Betrayal,_

_Sadness,_

_Will you cry out and fight the night for me?_

_Will we watch the same sky? will we share the same faith?_

_Will you leave me? Please don't leave me!_

_Cant we fight a sad destiny that has been long chosen?_

_If I beg on my knees will our time freeze?_

_I will do anything for your smile…_"

She after a few minutes changed her tune. The maze was getting to her, she felt so cold and alone. Where was Orsa?

_"We cant go back now, I cant go back now to those days of childhood innocence._

_I lost my way in the cold dark night and strayed from my lighted path and fallen…_

_I remember when I was young I ran out the door, watching the dawning of a new day,_

_Yet now I cant wait for the nightfall and the end of all that I know!"_

(Your name) was walking slower now, the fights made her tired and she was worried about Orsa. Her twin daggers were stained with her foes blood by now. The ground began to shake and (Your name) jumped out of the way just in time when a huge fiend fell from the ceiling. It was a fiend called Shell Shocker, a huge fiend that has a giant shell on its back and a large mouth with teeth. In all it looked like a giant snail, a evil, dangerous snail.

The (eye color) girl brought her weapons in a fighting stance, she cast the spell Demi but to no effect, the huge snail was immune.

It was not the fastest foe she ever faced but it defense made up for its lack of speed. It was powerful, she saw that first hand when it made a hole in the wall. (Your name) cast Haste on her self to make her faster and then used Armor Break a bladed attack that lowers the foes defense and causes damage. The plan? Keep using Armor, Power and Mental Break to weaken the enemy and use Haste to make her faster. Also using magic, which she got better at, at the Shell Shocker and then hope help comes.

This is (your name)s first time fighting without Orsa and she was truly scared. Always the black haired heartless protected her and had her back and before him it was Sora. Now as she fought for her life, she was on her own. The words 'I can not lose here' and 'I have to live for him' went through her mind, as she attacked the beast with the holy attack Excalibur. Which cost a lot of damage to the fiend since its defense was weakened.

The battle continued for god knows how long. (Your name) was beginning to tire more, the spells and the fights before this wore her out. The (hair colour) girl was on the defense now using healing items and Curaga when needed. She had caused a lot of damage to the Shell Shocker, its shell had many cracks and had pieces falling off revealing many weak points. (Your name) had also taken damage form the fiend, luckily not enough to kill her…yet.

"I cannot, will not lose to a overgrown **snail**! Cure!" said (your name) as once again a green light appeared around her.

She once again dodged a attack but she was slower this time.

"This is why I hate you things! Your ugly, slow and now want to kill me! Why do things want to kill me? **_Every single time_**?" (your name) shouted.

"Because you keep telling _me_ I have crappy direction sense!"

(Your name) blinked at the answer.

Even the giant killer snail seemed to stop… but that might have been because it had a sword impaled in it.

"Took you long enough Orsa!" The girl cried out as she saw the heartless.

"Sorry bout that a black cat crossed my path." Orsa said, his blue eyes locked with her (eye color) eyes.

"Liar! You just got lost again!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"So did not!"

Then they saw the snail behind them getting up.

"…A snail."

"Shut up and kill it already!"

Orsa held his nightmare knight and used a attack called Zantetsu, which slices a foe in half instantly… if it works. Zantetsu a attack that has less than a 45% chance of working but when it does it kills monsters, fiends and heartless instantly. It wont work on humans…sadly.

This time Orsa had lady luck on his side, the Shell Shocker fell in battle when faced with Sora's heartless. The fiends death screams and moans died out as it fell dead. (Your name) sat on the floor, she could not stand up even if she wanted to. She was exhausted. "Orsa…what the **hell** took you so long?" She moan, looking at the heartless.

"Well, you see a black cat crossed my path-" Orsa started.

"Liar!" replied (your name).

"Ok fine what do you expect to happen, we are in a maze!" He replied back.

(your name) sighed and looked him in the eye as she stood up. "You're a heartless or at least part right?"

"Yes I am, what's the point of asking that?" Orsa asked, not liking where this could be going and once more the (hair colour) girl sighed.

"How do heartless find people Orsa?"

"Well they search for the darkness in their hearts…oh."

Orsa was just about ready to kick himself, why did he not think of that? Search for (Your name) by using her darkness, everyone has a bit of darkness!

(Your name's) heavy book, once again, collided with Orsa head. Where she got the book or where she keeps it… its is one of the mysteries of life, like does Orsa wear boxers and what is Sora's shoe size?

"Stupid book of doom wants to kill me." Orsa said under his breath and with that he grabbed (your name) and held her in bride style, as they jumped through his portal leaving Spira once again…and the evil snails.


End file.
